The Celestial Toymaker
Summary One of the strongest antagonists in the long running Doctor Who Science Fiction series, The Celestial Toymaker is one of the six guardians of time, the personifications of the concepts that compose the multiverse itself, with The Toymaker, in particular, embodying illusions. Despite wanting nothing more than to play “games”, his sadistical sense of humor has caused grief amongst countless beings throughout the multiverse and led him into repeated conflict with the Doctor. Powers and Stats Tier: 1-B Name: The Celestial Toymaker, the Crystal Guardian, The Guardian of Dreams, The Mandarin, The Cosmic Puppetmaster Origin: Doctor Who Gender: None, appears Male Age: As old as the multiverse Classification: Guardian of Time, Elder God/Great Old One, Embodiment of Illusions Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Corporeal, Immortality (Types 1, 5, 8, and 9), Acausality (Types 1 and 4), Abstract Existence (Type 1, embodies the concept of illusions), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2, can interact with abstract beings like the red guardian), Telepathy, Mind Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Soul Manipulation, Reality Warping (Stated that “The Guardians could bend reality, fashion space and time to their whims”) Cosmic Awareness, Space-Time Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Existence, Large Size (Type 10), Illusion Creation, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Energy Manipulation, Invulnerability, Biological Manipulation and Life Manipulation (Can turn humans into dolls and reanimate them), Transmutation (Rendered The Doctor invisible and intangible), Creation, Forcefield Creation and Attack Reflection (Created forcefields that defend himself from harm or can reflect attacks back at people), Sealing (Can trap people in realms, this was even capable of working on The Doctor's TARDIS), Power Bestowal, Regeneration (Mid-Godly, implied that the time lords cannot permanently kill the guardians, even with weapons like the De-Mat gun, which makes it so the target never existed), Causality Manipulation (Keeps the entire race of the Daleks alive as his puppets)Resistance to Conceptual Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Energy Absorption, Sealing, Extrasensory Perception, Perception Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Magnetism Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Age Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Technology Manipulation, Mathematics Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, BFR, Time Stop, Void Manipulation, and Law Manipulation Attack Potency: Hyperverse level (Considered the most powerful of the Great Old Ones, equal to The Black Guardian and The White Guardian, part of The Six-Fold God. Superior to all Time Lord technology. Holds the entire civilization of the Daleks as nothing but his puppets. Embodies the concept of illusions on an omniversal scale which contains up to 27 dimensions.) Speed: Omnipresent '(Guardians of time exist as fundamental parts of reality, should exist in a similar nature to the black guardian, who exists as chaos all across time) 'Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: Hyperversal Durability: Hyperverse level (Incapable of being injured by the time lords or other great old ones) abstract existence makes him hard to kill Stamina: Infinite Range: Hyperversal Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient, but immature and insane Weaknesses: Bound by the laws of conduct set down by the Grace. His own power can be used against him. Rather insane. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Doctor Who Category:TV Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Gods Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Reality Warpers Category:Time Users Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Space Users Category:Energy Users Category:Dream Users Category:Tricksters Category:Transcendent Beings Category:Guardians Category:Male Characters Category:Great Old Ones (Dr Who) Category:Concept Users Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Immortals Category:Illusionists Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Tier 1 Category:Crazy Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Sadists Category:Psychopaths Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Comic Relief Characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Omnipresent Beings Category:Sealing Users Category:Nigh-Omniscient Beings